<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Drabbles, Oneshots &amp; Stories by kwentista</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911858">Of Drabbles, Oneshots &amp; Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwentista/pseuds/kwentista'>kwentista</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Tension, ShiroMichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwentista/pseuds/kwentista</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title and tags suggest, this is a collection of ShiroMichi drabbles, oneshots and stories.</p><p>I'll edit the tags and summary as I go along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagemori Michiru &amp; Ogami Shirou, Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Drabbles, Oneshots &amp; Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this because I had so many ideas for ShiroMichi and it was to hard too resist. I had to write them :(</p><p>Please do enjoy this soiree of romantic stories.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shirou is bothered by the heat. Or maybe not.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is Chapter 1 of my drabble/short story/oneshot collection. </p><p>I know I have to update my other fic *cough* Like Someone In Love *cough*, but I just couldn't resist writing this. It just popped out of my head. </p><p>I wrote this in under one hour so you might find grammatical errors and/or misspelled words. </p><p>Also, I suck at making up titles. I'm sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Shirou sat on the couch in his study, skimming through a book that he randomly picked up to distract him from the sweltering humidity that currently inhabited the room. </p><p class="p1">Little beads of sweat danced on his forehead, threatening to race down his pale face. His head throbbed from the vehement heat as it pounced on his mind, making the words on the page float and swirl in front of his eyes. </p><p class="p1"><em>It's too hot</em>, he thought as he closed the book in his hands, putting it down to pull at the collar of his damp shirt, so he could air out the flimsy garment as a last measure to cool himself down.</p><p class="p1">He paused when a soft click from the door resounded, alerting him of someone's presence.</p><p class="p1">"Hey Shirou", Michiru greeted as she padded across the room towards him. His eyes followed the girl as she sat down on the couch beside him, setting a plastic bag on her lap.</p><p class="p1">She rummaged through it and took out a single ice pop. She happily hummed as she carefully ripped through its thin plastic pack, pulling out the wooden stick that held her frozen treat. </p><p class="p1">"Do you want some?" she asked the man as she occasionally checked on the popsicle, making sure it doesn't melt before she could eat it. </p><p class="p1">"No, you can have it", the man replied as he opened his book again, attempting to read it amidst the heat. </p><p class="p1">"Suit yourself", she shrugged as she busied herself with the ice pop. The girl gave it small kitten licks, minutely nipping it here and there as she let her mouth adjust to its otherwise frosty temperature. Having acclimated to the cold, she ran her tongue throughout its full length, revelling at the short reprieve it gave her from the scorching heat. </p><p class="p1">Shirou found himself unable to focus. Heat crept up to his face as he blushed at the lewd sounds the tanuki girl made from her ministrations. He glanced at her features, observing the way she lapped at the juices that dribbled down her hand. The room suddenly felt hotter. </p><p class="p1">The wolf man gulped as he watched Michiru slightly turn her head sideways to suckle at a partially thawed portion of her treat. His eyes greedily took in the image of the girl sucking on the sweet chunk of ice that, now, oddly seemed phallic in shape. His pants was getting tighter.</p><p class="p1"><em>You pervert</em>, he mentally berated himself as he shifted his eyes to the side, somewhat peeved for being turned on by the girl's heedless actions. He glanced back at his partner, hoping to give her a silent apology for his unwarranted reaction, but stopped when confronted with the image of the girl beside him. </p><p class="p1">Michiru licked the tip of the ice pop before slowly taking the whole thing in her mouth. She momentarily sucked at its bottom, groaning at the sugary liquid that slid in her throat. </p><p class="p1">The girl stared straight into the man's eyes. His face turned into a mixture of surprise and arousal at the way she looked at him. She gave him a sultry wink before slipping the bare wooden stick from her mouth with a loud <em>pop</em>. She smirked at the dumbfounded expression he gave her as she licked at the leftover juices that coated her lips.</p><p class="p1">Something snapped within Shirou as he felt what little self-control he had quickly slip away. </p><p class="p1">He grabbed the wooden stick, threw it across the room, and pounced on the girl. He captured her lips into his, savoring and lapping at the sweet aftertaste of the frozen snack. The tanuki girl wrapped her arms around the man's neck as she kissed him back. </p><p class="p1">The two started to undress each other, their fevered hands and bodies relishing at their intimacy as they hungrily look for ways to get even closer despite the arid weather.</p><p class="p1">Maybe the heat never really bothered them in the first place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll leave the rest of the chapter up to your imaginations ohohoho</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>